<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i would kill to be a mile away or feel the breath you'd take but fate won't let me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662450">i would kill to be a mile away or feel the breath you'd take but fate won't let me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Texting, i was feeling very soft this afternoon, quarantine feels, tbh this could be read as romantic or platonic u choose!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayne doesn't always watch Damien's streams. He finds that he can only really focus on one thing at a time and when you're trying to pay attention to one thing, hearing your best friend's voice steadily coming out of your laptop speakers can be a tad distracting. </p>
<p>But it's been a while since they've seen each other and Shayne finds himself really missing his best friend, so...he logs in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas &amp; Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i would kill to be a mile away or feel the breath you'd take but fate won't let me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shayne doesn't always watch Damien's streams. He finds that he can only really focus on one thing at a time and when you're trying to pay attention to one thing, hearing your best friend's voice steadily coming out of your laptop speakers can be a tad distracting. </p>
<p>But it's been a while since they've seen each other and Shayne finds himself <em>really</em> missing his best friend, so...he logs in. He never comments, never donates. Sometimes he doesn't even tell Damien when he's lurking, preferring to watch as Damien tends to his animal crossing town and reads donations from people who love and appreciate him, a cheery grin on his face.</p>
<p>He's trying to focus on tending to his garden on animal crossing but half of his mind is distracted by Damien's voice softly speaking in his ears, surrounding his brain and head like a warm hug. It's a feeling he hasn't felt since this whole quarantine situation started. It feels like months since he's seen Damien, even though realistically he knows it's only been a few weeks. </p>
<p>It's unreasonable to miss one person this much, Shayne thinks, watching as he mindlessly steers his character around his town and listens to Damien read out a few more donations before announcing the stream is almost over. It's scary to go from seeing one person every single day for years, to suddenly not being able to see them at all.</p>
<p>Shayne sighs and puts his switch controller down, turning towards his computer to watch Damien end his stream in the same way he always does. For some reason, he's unable to tear his eyes away from his best friend's grinning face and his newly dubbed 'quaran-beard' as he reads out bits and final donations. </p>
<p>"Anyway...this has been great! Thanks for such a great stream. I would've loved to go on for a little longer but I'm a tired boy so I'm gonna get some rest." Damien laughs then, and the sight is so familiar that it makes Shayne's heart ache when he thinks about how long it's been since he saw that smile in person. "As always, whether you donate, you subscribe, you throw bits my way, or you just support me by watching with your eyeballs, I really appreciate every single one of you. Clever corp, you are dismissed!" </p>
<p>And with that, the stream ends. The window that once showed Damien's smiling face is now dark and Shayne's left feeling just a little bit colder than he was a few seconds ago. He looks around his apartment and sighs, suddenly feeling more lonely in that moment than he's felt in the entire month they've been apart. He closes his laptop and gets up, grabbing his phone and walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Shayne stares at his dark phone screen for a moment before pulling up his text messages and sending one to Damien.</p>
<p>His fingers hover over the keyboard, unsure of exactly what he wants to say. I miss you? I can't wait to see you again? Instead, Shayne leans over his counter and types out a quick message.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Damien Haas, 10:27pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>Hey man good stream today</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Damien Haas, 10:27pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>also ur quaranbeard is lookin pretty tight</em>
</p>
<p>The reply isn't instant, but when Shayne sees the 'typing' bubble pop up, he can't help the lurch in his chest. </p>
<p>
  <strong>To Shayne Topp, 10:29pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>thanks man!! Didn't know you were watching!</em>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Shayne Topp, 10:29pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>You should've said something haha I'm sure the clevercorp would've gotten a kick out of it :)</em>
</p>
<p>Shayne nibbles on his lip as he thinks about what to reply. The things he wants to say are swirling around his chest, heavy and uncomfortable. They're words Shayne wishes he could say but doesn't know how to articulate. </p>
<p>
  <strong>To Damien Haas, 10:30pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>Yeah i know u only use me for clout</em>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He sends the reply but it doesn't sit right. It feels disingenuous. For some reason, joking around and being sarcastic doesn't feel <em>right</em> tonight. Not when he's feeling so...strange. </p>
<p>
  <strong>To Damien Haas, 10:30pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>i miss u btw </em>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Shayne lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding once the message is delivered. He feels ten times lighter and he can't exactly pinpoint why. </p>
<p>
  <strong>To Shayne Topp, 10:30pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>Aw I miss you too. Playing smash with Mark isn't the same</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Shayne Topp, 10:31pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>Hey wanna facetime tomorrow? I've got an idea for a sketch I think you'd be really into. We can work on the script together. </em>
</p>
<p>Shayne smiles down at his phone screen and briefly thinks that if anyone could see him right now, they'd probably think he looked like an idiot. But he doesn't care. </p>
<p>
  <strong>To Damien Haas, 10:31pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>Hell yeah, let's do it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Damien Haas, 10:32pm: </strong>
  <em><br/>Love you bro</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Shayne Topp, 10:32pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>you SAP!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Shayne Topp, 10:32pm:<br/></strong>
  <em>but i love you too, breh. I'll talk to you tomorrow</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To Damien Haas, 10:32pm:</strong><br/>
  <em>lol talk to u tomorrow</em>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Damien doesn't reply, so Shayne just assumes he's turned in for the night or stepped away from his phone, but he doesn't mind. He goes about the rest of his nightly routine with the slightest of smiles on his face, the heavy weight no longer pressing down on his chest, leaving him almost unable to breathe. Instead, he thinks about tomorrow. Thinks about facetiming his best friend and writing a script together, though he knows the call will devolve into stupid jokes and stories like it always does.</p>
<p>When Shayne gets into bed that night, he realises he doesn't feel lonely at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was watching Damien's stream and i got super in my own feelings so this came out of them fjskljf if ur reading this, i hope u enjoyed this short lil thing!! </p>
<p>title is from distance disturbs me by set it off! &lt;3</p>
<p>- Brit x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>